


Prayer

by Toshua



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In memory of Matthew Shepard.  May his soul find peace and his family justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because a young man was tortured to death and it hit hard. Originally posted to Cascade Library.

Blair brushed the hair out of his eyes for the hundredth time, then returned his hand to protect the small candle from dying in the wind and rain. He hunched his shoulders against the damp, huddled with the group of students that were gathered to mourn a young man that had died alone and in pain, pain caused by other young men that could not tolerate someone who didn't live the way they lived. 

A high voice read an eulogy and a piece of poetry, someone else sobbed nearby. The dim light of the candles didn't carry very far, and the voices were lost to the wind. The campus seemed to be mourning with the group of young people huddled around a tall oak and its leaves rustled and fell around them, joining in the tears.

"Matthew, we hope you have found peace and love on a different plane. A plane where being yourself is not something to fear. Where love is accepted in all forms. Please hear our prayers for your safe journey and know that your life will not be forgotten." 

Blair listened to the soft voice, knowing that the voice belonged to a young man just a few years younger than himself. The boy carried the scars of his own fight to be accepted by a cruel and painful world. He shivered in the rain, hand shielding the candle. 

Suddenly, the wind was blocked by a tall, large body, and another hand, holding a candle joined his, touching the candles together until the wick lit. Blair looked at the hand that held the candle, recognizing the owner without having to turn. Then another hand reached around him, carrying a candle as well. The second hand was black, the candle a bright white in the dark hand. A second dark hand joined the first, holding its own candle. 

Blair looked up and around him. Jim was behind him, blocking the wind, Simon and Daryl beside him. On Jim's other side was Joel, Rafe, Brown and Conner. Each touched their candle to his, then shielded them with a hand or body, gathering around Blair, turning to listen to the voices that were reading poetry or prayers. 

The gathering was small, probably no more than 50 people willing to brave the weather. But they stood together against a violent world that had taken a young man's life and future. 

A priest led the group in The Lord's Prayer. After the prayer, he raised his bowed head, eyes glistening with tears. "Does anyone else wish to speak?" 

The group stood silent, feet shifting against the cold. Then a small voice began singing. 

The words to 'Amazing Grace' took Blair by surprise and he looked for the singer. The identity was even more surprising. Daryl Banks stood beside his father, singing, head bowed. The words were picked up by the group as more joined in, until finally everyone that knew the hymn was singing in the darkness. 

The last of the song faded, then a candle was raised in the rain, and the wind blew it out. It was followed by a second, then a third, until everyone who carried a candle lifted it so the wind took the tiny flame into the stormy sky. The group scattered, in twos or threes, drifting back to their cars, some leaning on others, some still sobbing.

Jim turned Blair to him and gathered the young man in his arms, holding him close. The group from Major Crimes gathered around the pair, each reaching to hold onto another one, until they stood tightly together, offering comfort to each other. 

Simon lifted his head, from where it was bowed over his son's and met Jim's eyes. "Not on our watch." 

Jim nodded. "Amen."

**~The End~**


End file.
